Travelin Solider
by Sakura-Maylo-G
Summary: InuYasha is off to fight the demon war. At a cafe, he meets Kagome. But will he return to her? Or will InuYasha be lost at war? [oneshot][au][songfic]


Author's Note: This is in loving memory to all of the soldiers who've lost their lives in Iraq and Vietnam. I just pray that they all return safely, and that our next president will make good and/or better decisions.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha nor Travelin Solider.

* * *

**_Travelin Solider_**

* * *

_  
Two days past eighteen  
He was waiting for the bus in his army green  
Sat down in a booth in a cafe there  
Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go _

* * *

It was just two days after InuYasha's eighteenth birthday andhe had planning to spend the weekend with his best friend Miroku. But suddenly, his plans were canceled. His father, without his consult, had signed him up for the army. They were in the middle of a major war between other demons and everyone was being recruted at the age of eighteen. And because of this factor, InuYasha had known he was going to be sent out to fight. 

InuYasha was a half demon and a strong one at that. He had inherited his father's golden eyes and silver hair, along with a cute pair of dog ears that sat atop his head, and a very powerful sword. From his mother he had received a kind and very caring heart.

As InuYasha waited for the bus off to the fort nearest the battleground, he decided to stop into a small café, wanting to have at least one more smoothie before he left. Slipping into a booth, his army greens catching the eyes of some of the townsfolk, he waited as a cute girl walked up to him, ready to serve him as he would soon his country.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, a small notepad in her hands. InuYasha looked up shyly into her big brown eyes. Her short, shoulder length black hair, complete with a small green bow, and her cute waitress outfit made her more beautiful than any other girl he had ever met. InuYasha quickly gave the girl his order. The girl smiled at him and InuYasha knew she thought he was shy, which he was.

"Um... Kagome," InuYasha stammered, reading the girl's name of her nametag, "Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm kindafeeling a little low."

Kagome smiled, "Sure. I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go. Now, I'll go get that smoothie eh?"

* * *

_  
So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care  
I got no one to send a letter to  
Would you mind if I sent one back here to you_

* * *

As soon as Kagome got off work, she lead InuYasha through a small trail in the park. The walked in silence until they reached a small pier that stuck out into a large, beautifullake. They each sat down on the edge protruding out of the water, one next to the other, but their hands did not touch. 

InuYasha, who was nervous as ever, managed to bring up some courage to ask Kagome something he had been thinking of ever since he met her. "I... I bet you've got a boyfriend. But I don't really give a damn. I've got no one to send a letter to, no family who isn't already in the war. I'd send something to my mom but, she died when I was little."_Why am I telling her all of this?_"So, anyways, would you mind if I sent one back here to you?"

Kagome smiled before, for some reason she could not explain, leaning against his side. InuYasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they sat like that for a long while.

"Of course..."

* * *

_  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

* * *

_  
So the letters came from an army camp  
In California then Vietnam  
And he told her of his heart  
It might be love and all of the things he was so scared of  
He said when it's getting kinda rough over here  
I think of that day sittin' down at the pier  
And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile  
Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while_

* * *

**Kagome, I miss you. I'm scared of what might happen. I'm afraid to die becuase I want to go back home to you. heh When it's getting kind of rough over here, I think of that day sitting down at the pier. And I can close my eyes and see yourbeautiful smile. Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. - InuYasha**

Kagome smiled as she set the letter on her desk and looked out the window. She could justpicture her InuYasha, bravely fighting the enemy demons and then returning home to her. It had already been three months since he left and she got a letter every other week. But Kagome still missed him terribly. But she knew he would return to her. Someday.

* * *

_  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

* * *

_  
One Friday night at a football game  
The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang  
A man said folks would you bow your heads  
For a list of local Vietnam dead  
Crying all alone under the stands  
Was a piccolo player in the marching band  
And one name read and nobody really cared  
But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair_

* * *

It was Friday night and Kagome stood on the field, playing her favorite song with the marching band on the piccolo. They had just finished the Lord's Prayer and the Anthem had been sung. Suddenly, the marching band was asked to take a seat and a man stood up at the podium. 

"Folks would you please bow your heads in honor for a list of local demon that have died in this horrible war." Kagome froze.

_No... please don't say his name... Please_

Kagome quickly left her seat as the man began to read off names and their positions, none that were familiar to her. Kagome slipped under the stands, waiting, praying, that InuYasha's name would not be spoken.

**"InuYasha Kenka: Commander."** Kagome felt her whole world come crashing down on her and the tears began to fall.

* * *

_  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said  
A soldier's coming home_

* * *

_Two Months Later..._

Kagome sat on the pier, gazing out at the water, the setting sun sending beams of light across the water. She sighed, memories of the few days she spent with InuYasha flooding back.

Suddenly, someone's strong arms pulled her back against their chest. Kagome gasped before spinning around only to come face to face with InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, "You're alive!" InuYashamerely nodded before pulling Kagome into his embrace.

"They said you were dead," Kagome whispered, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"They thought I was. I went missing after an explosion. Since I had no one that really cared about me, as they believed, they decided I was dead."

"So you were more like lost, presumably dead." InuYasha nodded.

"Oh, InuYasha I've missed you!" Kagome curled into his embrace, relief and much more flooding through her.

"I've missed you too Kagome. But the war is over. We won."

"Thanks to their wonderful commander?" a smirk played across InuYasha's lips.

"You bet. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here, with you. For good."

* * *

_  
I cried  
Never gonna hold the hand of another guy  
Too young for him they told her  
Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier  
Our love will never end  
Waitin' for the soldier to come back again  
Never more to be alone when the letter said_

**A soldier's coming home**

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope yall enjoyed it. Not much to say today.  
Sakura G. signing out. ;) 

Length:  
6 Microsoft Word Pages; 1334 Words

::Edited::


End file.
